creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Audio Interview
Tape Begin Have you ever been told not to talk to strangers? Yeah, I’ve been told that a lot and I was a very stupid kid around that time. I let myself wallow into the arms of a stranger, but I’ll tell you the story. It was a bright, sunny September day in the year of 1994. I was alone on the front yard of my parent’s house and I was aimlessly walking around, playing with my toys like any regular kid would do. But then, there was man who walked past my house. I watched him for a moment. He didn't have any hair, as far as I know. He wore little clothing, not being completely nude but he walked around. It seemed like he had nowhere else to go and that he did not even know where to go. He scared me for a bit because he made eye contact with me for quite a while. He was very pale and skinny as well. His ribs poked out through his abdomen and I noticed the tear in his shorts. He wore flip-flops and was sickly. I wanted to go inside and tell my mom and dad about the man but something about him just kept my feet planted in the ground. At around the third cycle of our street, he made gurgling noises. I felt bad for the man because his feet began to blister in the hot sun. He hadn't seemed tired at all from all of that pacing around. I had that feeling that I didn't want to catch eye of him walking back around my way again. I was so scared when he returned the eighth time, he had spoken random words that made no sense to me, given that I was a young child, once he came around on the tenth time my mother had came out and he was just standing there. My mother panicked, she grabbed me and I jerked away from her arms. I did not know why but I wanted to go with him. I heard my mother call my father, she was very hysterical. My father came rushing to me and he pulled me into the house. I fought and struggled and I wanted to go back out. I described everything that transpired in great detail and my parents thought I was crazy for wanting to go out there for that man. But that’s when my mother reminded me of the same safety tip, “Don’t talk to strangers.” I don’t want to talk with him though, I want to see him. I want to watch him walk in that ridiculous cycle again. But they insisted that I should go to bed. I just was not hungry at all, I only thought of the man, I turned constantly in my bed to see him by the curtainless window. I’d often see him crawl on the floor and call my name. Fuck, he even sat in front of me and made constant eye contact for hours, neither of us said a thing, I just watched his colourless eyes and said nothing. I swore I thought I could see his mouth move, but I was so fearless, I did not want to be distant from him, I considered him my friend… But, as the days go by, I constantly see him when I go to school, he’s been there outside of my classroom making no movement. My classmates would scream and give away his location. But the more that he grew attached to me, he shows up everywhere I go. There were no words shared between us, but we somehow understood each other, it is difficult to explain but I just know, okay. Two years later, one of my friends at school mysteriously vanished. He wouldn't show up for school for the next few days to come and I worry about him. He made rude remarks of the man that stood by my side for these two years, but after that, he was gone. I felt that he was related to it. One night I was sitting on my bed, not having gotten any sleep for about a few days. He appeared, my friend stood beside him. I looked at them both with wide eyes surprised that he would actually appear with him. My school friend was similar to the man in body structure. He was just as bony and pale as him. I called his name and he responded with a twitch. I got up and crept slowly towards him. He made another twitch as I tried to touch him. He made low growls of weariness and the man called back in the same way. I answered them in the same manner. They both turned and vanished once more. I wanted to join him and see where they go, but I knew that he didn't want me to. So I just went back to bed. No one came to my room and I never saw the man. Five years afterwards, I had began to doubt that he would ever return. I constantly yelled and shouted at the sky for him to come back, he intrigued me for so long and I needed to see him more. I was older, I always wanted to know things, he was kept in mind always and I was never bothered by his appearance. I searched my room and hoped that he would be there, or anywhere. But I knew that he wasn't going to stay anywhere in my sight, he randomly shows up. But, from the rest of that year to early 2008 I haven't seen him around. But that was until last month, then I began seeing him again. He was always asking me to join him in finding children, they began to interference I had no idea of what to do and they all just interference. You've got to believe me, I had no idea that this would happen. That son-of-a-bitch was just going to interference us all to interference. Don’t you fucking get it? I was so caught up in this guy’s bullshit that I traveled with him a few weeks ago. I know what he does. Damn, I wish I’d just listened to what my mother said. I wouldn't be in this fucking mess. I kno- interference. They call him interference. I know that he lives in interference. Did you get all of that? Good. Now let me go. walking Let us kill them all. crash screams Tape End Category:Beings Category:Disappearances Category:Mental Illness